Sin City
by Johnnycakesdepp
Summary: Redirected to Original Sin. Go to my profile to read it. And leave reviews!
1. The Plan is In Effect

**Original Sin  
Chapter 1: Ominous Animosity  
By: Rose Noire du Mort**

Rating: MA (sex and language)  
Genre: Drama/ Action/Adventure/ Romance  
Pairing: Somewhat JA  
Summary: Based on the movie by the same name (Angelina Jolie and Antonio Banderas). Anamaria has her eyes set on money, jewels and a ship. Maybe Barbossa isn't the only one Jack should watch out for.

"I'm going to leave you in the morning," she said stroking his sleeping face. "You won't ever see me again." He couldn't hear her but she couldn't decide if it was a good thing or not. It was midnight. She got up from the bed, naked. She picked up the pistol lying next to him in the empty space which had been hard to get there when Ana was lying beside him, kissing him on the cheek. She twirled it around by the handle of the trigger. With it in hand she walked around the room picking up odds and ends. The _Mysterious Beauty's_ crew would be boarding them soon. Everything was planned.

"Ana?" he questioned suddenly awake with red staring eyes at Anamaria's naked form.

"Go back to bed ay?" He smirked.

"Only if you'll come with me." She smiled at him. Nothing out of the ordinary.

"I can't Jack. I'm gonna go take watch in Wret's stead," she said. Nothing unusual, she did this on plenty of occasions.

"Are you going to put some clothes on?" he asked only half teasing her.

"Of course Jack. Sleep I'll be here in the morning," she lied. He hadn't a clue.

"G'night Ana."

"G'night Jack. I love you," she said. She didn't know if she meant it or not. But he didn't know the difference. There were a lot of things he didn't know. He thought it was genuine to his ears and even his heart. But things were not to matter soon because _The Mysterious Beauty_ would be there. He smiled.

"I love you too Ana." She didn't return the smile. She put the gun on the table putting on her discarded articles. Including her daggers and two pistols. He probably would have asked why she had on so many weapons but he was sleep already.

She blew out the single candle that lit the cabin closing her door on the way out. She walked out to the helm. She was prepared and ready for this. –mutiny-. Well considering the facts it wasn't mutiny. More like murder-

"Wret," she called.

"Ana?" he asked, his hands still on the helm. "You don't have a watch until tomorrow night."

"I can't get to sleep. Besides I wanted to look at the stars. Go ahead back down to your bunk, I'm taking over," he nodded passing the helm onto the First Mate.

She stood there for a while. Not much longer. She stood there for an hour and then the sounds of their code was heard. A quarter mile back she could now see the flags of _The Mysterious Beauty_. Two shots of a pistol rang into the air. 5 minutes and her plan would be going into play. She smiled, an ominous feeling of animosity beginning to set it.

**A/N: How do y'all like that. Hit me back at the review column. Hint Hint dammit. Review!**


	2. Red Blood Morning

**A/N:Hey ppl I finally got my crippled ass to the basement to write a second chapter-- So here it is I hope you all enjoy it**.

**cal:Thank you sooooo much for EEEEEVVVVVEEEEERRRRRYYYYYTTTTHHHHHIIIIINNNNNGGGGG! You have been so great with the birthday wish, extremely long reviews, get well wishes and author alerts-- _cal you ROCK._ And I'm glad that I've been the first one to make you hate our favorite pirate lass. Oh please tell me where you found the pictures at I would really love to know-- **

**And thanks to everone else who has reviewed to Original Sin and any of my other fics. (Sorry dotn have time for too many personal notes.**

For some reason he woke up to find a mysterious dark figure looming over him. He was oblivious to fear sitting up to feel a knife to his throat.

"Don't try to resist us Jack. The crew has been informed of our actions," came a deep voice. "Your crew is in no shape to help you so don't bother with them. And your First-Mate-"

"What 'ave you done with Ana?"

"Don't worry Jack," came her voice from the door. She held a lantern in her hand, walking towards the captain. "I'm right here." Something was wrong he now knew.

"What's going on Ana?" he asked afraid and confused. Ana shook her head. His head ran through all the probable possibilities. It wasn't a mutiny was it? He had before been positive that Anamaria would never mutiny against him. He didn't think she could or even would conspire against him. Barbossa was one who looked suspicious and before he hadn't thought Ana had that same look and now he looked up at her face seeing the smirk and the amusement in her eyes. She was even more dangerous than Barbossa he could tell now, he may have been blinded and deceived before by her beauty and apparent innocence but it came a bit too late for him.

"You're leading a mutiny against me Ana? Never thought a lady of such merit as your self would lead a band of men of such- _bloody idiots_ as the buggers you got here in your said mutiny.

"Oh Jack," she said with a laugh shaking her head. "You never cease to amaze me. You know that right? You're laughing and you don't even know what we have planned for you." He wasn't worried when he thought they were only planning a mutiny. He figured he would be stranded on an island and he could easily find a way to start a fire and someone would come to his aid. Now at the moment he had precisely no idea what to expect.

"So there's not going to be a mutiny?"

Ana looked at him with a smile- but it was fooling. "Of course there isn't going to be a mutiny. Because I would be compelled to come back for you. And I couldn't possibly do that because of the incredibly huge bounty on your head. I could about damned buy Isla de Muerta with all the loot on you Sparrow. And I'll get it all just by putting a pistol to your chest." Jack looked at her in horror and disbelief. "I'm sorry I have to do this Jack but… I need my ship and I need my loot.


End file.
